


Cuddles And Possessiveness

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Paigemella [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Paige protects her Carmy...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Cuddles And Possessiveness

\- “Daddy...”  
\- It’s the softness of the protest that makes Paige smile  
\- Carmella had tucked herself behind Paige when Asuka came too close  
\- “Leave her alone...”  
\- Paige’s voice is low and firm  
\- “Go on...”  
\- Carmella whines softly  
\- Sinking to sit in front of Paige when the woman pulls her to the desk  
\- She sits on her desk chair  
\- Gently guiding Carmella down between her legs  
\- She smiles when Carmella settles  
\- Strokes her hair softly  
\- “Relax Babygirl...”  
\- She murmurs  
\- She’s settled Carmella at her feet for a reason  
\- She soon shows her why  
\- Combing her hair gently  
\- Smiling when Carmella sighs softly  
\- She’s content now  
\- Paige knew she would be  
\- She’s smiling as she ties the girl’s pink hair ties  
\- Carmella sighs again  
\- Leans back a little  
\- Paige smirks slightly  
\- Leaning down to kiss her softly  
\- “Good girl...”


End file.
